Just One Night
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: Trying to make money the Straw Hats are forced to stay in a hotel the night before a local tournament that is offering millions of beri. Nami agrees to pay for two rooms only, much to the crew's dismay, especially Zoro who's been assigned the same room as Nico Robin. He can make it through one night though with out tipping her off. It's not like he has feelings for her or anything.
1. Chapter 1

"What!"

"What, we're getting two rooms?", asked the navigator innocently as she paid the front desk clerk for the hotel rooms. "Me and Robin in one and you bone heads in the other."

"But they're six of us and only two beds per room.", countered Usopp.

"Yeah, why do you and Robin get to be in a special, fun room by yourselves?", asked Luffy angrily, afraid he was being deny some sort of secret fun by the ladies.

"I'll bunk with Nami-swan and Robin-chwan!", yelled Sanji, dancing around the girls as his mind clouded over with thoughts of the girls sharing a bed with him.

"I'm super big Nami-sis, so I doubt anyone can share a bed with me.", added the newly-joined shipwright.

"Shut up, all of you!", screamed the redhead, her patience finally giving out. "We're here undercover so that we can enter the tournament and win the seventy-five million beri prize money since you guys went and ate all of our rations in a stupid eating contest, so deal with it!", yelled Nami before inhaling a large breath. Chastising her idiot crewmates took a lot out of her.

"Quit whining, the greedy witch isn't gonna change her mind.", commented the swordsman from off to the side. "Just give us the key so I can go take a nap already."

"Why, so you can go get lost trying to find a room the is labeled with numbers that tell you where to go?", shot back Nami.

"Tch, stupid girl.", bit out the blushing swordsman through gritted teeth.

"Nami-san, as much as I love rooming with you, it might not be the best idea to leave the boys on their own in this expensive hotel."

"Yeah, you're right, Robin. The last thing we need is one of them getting us kick out before we have time to compete, or worse racking up a bunch of charges by damaging the room."

"Perhaps each of us should take a room with three of the men just to be safe.", suggested the archaeologist with her usual smile.

"Fine. Okay, I'll take Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp with me. Franky, Chopper, and Zoro, you go with Robin.", ordered the navigator, her eyes connecting with the swordsman's. _Have fun Zoro, that's what you get for calling me a witch., _thought Nami smugly, watching as Zoro's opened his mouth object only to close it once again.

"Yea, I get to sleep with Nami-swan!", yelled the love-struck chef as he fell to his knees in joy. "This is a dream come true!"

"Tch, if I didn't think Luffy or Usopp would make the bed smell of drool on me you wouldn't have a chance.", said the navigator. "If you try and feel me up or anything while we're sleeping, I promise I-"

"Never fear, Nami-swan, I would never try and take advantage of you, my dear, as you slumbered. I'll even sleep on the floor, unless you want me to keep warm with the heat of my undying love for you by cuddling!"

"Yeah, I'll pass for now."

"Come on, Nami. I wanna go play in the mystery room.", whined the captain, tugging on the woman's sleeve.

"Alright, Luffy, I'm coming. Here's the key to your room, Robin, call me on the room's den-den mushi if anything happens.", called Nami as she tossed the key to the historian who easily caught it in a disembodied hand.

"Shall we?", asked Robin to her own group of roommates, gesturing towards the elevator that would carry them to their floor.

"Ow, you know it, Nico Robin.", said the shipwright loudly, striking his signature pose.

"You may not want to say that information so loudly, Franky. We are undercover.", said Robin sweetly. "I'm sure Nami-san would be upset if the Marines showed up and prevented us from winning that prize money."

"Oh, sure thing, Robin-sis.", apologized the cyborg, this time more quietly. "Not that we wouldn't super kick they're butts again if they tried anything, just like we did on that lame judiciary island."

"Fufufu, I'm sure we would.", laughed the archaeologist, causing Zoro to glare into the blue-haired man's back jealously.

"This is gonna be like a cool sleepover since you always sleep with Nami. Oh, can I stay in your bed, Robin?", asked the tiny doctor as he walked hand-in-hand with the older woman.

"Of course, Dr. Chopper.", said the archaeologist, giving the boy a gentle smile.

_Stupid Nami, I can't believe she's making me room with that woman. I should have been more careful, then that lousy navigator wouldn't of caught me watching Robin when she was on deck, and then she wouldn't have asked all those questions I couldn't think of answers for., _thought Zoro as he stepped into the elevator behind his nakama, his eyes resting on the blue-eyed historian as they ascended. _It's just one night and then we compete and win the prize money. Why do participants have to stay in this crappy hotel anyway? Probably just a scam to get the losers to pay even more than the entrance fees. _

"Zoro, are you coming?"

The swordsman snapped out of his thoughts realizing he was no longer moving and that he was alone in the small room as his gaze turned up to meet the same teasing smirk that had held his attention since meeting the infuriating woman. He hadn't ever been interested in women before now, they were nothing but sly foxes out to get what they wanted from him, whether that be sex, attention, or money in Nami's case, but ever since the battle on the judiciary island, it was different. Robin was no longer a variable that he had to factor in when thinking of the crew's safety, she was a loyal friend, one that had been willing to die for them while the world tried to convince them that she was a good-for-nothing traitor. He couldn't imagine the kind of suffering she had endured after hearing of the tragedy she had experienced on her home of Ohara as a little girl and the life she had been forced to lead for twenty years. Knowing that her biggest fear was having them discard her, thinking that she was no longer worth their effort, it would break anyone to be plagued with those thoughts everyday, but Robin hadn't. She had survived and made it until they found her, and now he would make sure that she never had those kinds of doubts again, and that nobody ever took her away from them. She was nakama, regardless of what he had said in the past about not trusting her and thinking she was up to something, he would keep her safe from the world that had demonized her as an innocent child, the people that still haunted her thoughts, distorting her beautiful azure eyes when the memories of them came unexpectedly.

"Zoro?"

"Yeah, sorry, Robin.", said Zoro, quickly exiting the elevator and brushing past the raven-haired historian.

He didn't understand why his thoughts always seemed to lead back to the woman no matter what he was doing. On deck his eyes were drawn to her lithe form as she lay peacefully in her deck chair, a massive tome spread open in her lap. On night watches, he found himself coming up more often for late night training when he knew she was on duty, hoping to get to spend some uninterrupted time with the mysterious woman that he wanted to know more about, or at least have the cover of darkness to watch her beautiful body as he pretended to concentrate on training. Nico Robin had always been a puzzle to him, a mystery he could never unravel, only now did he discover that he actually wanted to.

"Zoro.", called the historian. Zoro turned and noticed the woman hadn't moved from her spot next to the elevator door, giving her a curious look as she approached him. "Our room is this way.", she said, grabbing the green-haired teen's hand and gently leading him in the opposite direction he had started down.

_It's just one night, I can make it though that no problem. I just have to play it cool and make sure she doesn't get suspicious., _thought the swordsman, his eyes skirting over the older woman's back as she led him down the hall, his cheeks blushing at both the physical contact and the fact that she was having to lead him like a lost child. _Who am I kidding, why would she suspect someone she looks at like a little kid to be interested in her? She'd probably just giggle and say how cute I am if she figured out that I had feelings for her. Wait, did I just say that I have feelings for her?_

"This is it.", said Robin, stopping outside an elegant-looking, dark green door with golden letters labeling it as number four-hundred and fifteen.

_I can make it through one night. As long as I keep my distance everything should go fine. _

**A/N: **Pre-Time Skip, set between Enies Lobby and Thriller Bark. At least a two-shot, maybe three chapters.


	2. Bedtime Sharing

"Sorry, Zoro-bro, but I don't see how we can both fit on it. I guess all my superness just takes up too much space.", said the shipwright as he tried to shrink his metal body by curling into a tight ball.

"It's fine, I'll just sleep on the floor.", offered the swordsman tiredly as he turned to stretch out in front of the queen-sized bed.

"There's room on this one, Mr. Swordsman."

Zoro turned to see the historian's bright blue eyes peering at him, her lips curled into their typical teasing smile as she offered to share her bed with him. His eyes drifted over Robin's exposed legs, her short purple dress leaving much of the smooth, tan skin exposed before traveling up her torso and face to meet her expectant cerulean orbs.

"Yeah, Zoro, come sleep with us!", chimed in Chopper from Robin's lap. "I'm real small in my Brain Point so there's plenty of room for you."

"Yes, Zoro, why don't you come lay down.", encouraged the archaeologist as she scooted to the left, leaving an opening for him beside her.

_Dang it, dang it, dang it! I can't refuse or she might get her feelings hurt and think I still don't trust her, not to mention that even Chopper would probably pick up on my lies if I tried to come up with an excuse for not wanting to, but I can't share a bed with her, I mean, what if I accidentally... _Zoro blushed furiously as he hesitantly climbed onto the mattress beside Robin, thoughts of his hands brushing against her ample breasts or his legs intertwining with hers as they slept or her reaching out in her sleep and pulling him close, seeking a comforting presence as she fought the demons of the nightmares he was sure she still had, overwhelming him. _Get it together, you're a swordsman, you can manage sharing a bed with a woman for a few hours. Just focus on anything else., _thought Zoro as he stretched out on his side, purposely facing away from the pair snuggled together just a couple inches away from him and quickly pulling the covers up to his neck. He could practically feel the heat radiating off of Robin's body as goosebumps covered his skin, trying to hold completely still as the historian bloomed an arm on the wall and flipped the light switch, covering them in darkness.

Zoro lay silently as he felt the minutes turn into hours, his body somehow feeling both freezing cold and excruciatingly hot as he fought to fall asleep with Robin's back pressing against his own. Zoro knew that Chopper had been the first to fall asleep, the little guy normally was even when they were on the ship and that he didn't stir easily once he was. Franky's snoring had started up about two hours ago, alerting Zoro to his slumber, but he had no idea what the state of the woman in bed with him was. He had felt her shift from her sitting position against the bed frame shortly after turning the lights off and was pretty sure that she had faced towards the wall with the tiny reindeer snuggling against her chest, but she hadn't made a sound since then. The swordsman waited for her breathing to slow, or some cute little snore or moan to escape her lips as sleep overtook her, but as far as he could tell nothing had changed. _Why hasn't she gone to sleep, or am I just imagining things? Maybe Robin's just a really quiet sleeper, it would make sense considering she was on the run for all those years and probably didn't have a lot of time to rest, or trust that she could with the scumbags that took advantage of her., _thought Zoro, his fists clenching at the thought of his nakama as a child and in her early teens not being able to even sleep without having to worry about what those filthy pirates would do to her if she let her guard down. _I bet she just scooted up against me by accident and is sound asl- _

The swordsman froze as he felt movement behind him, positive the Robin had turned over and was now facing him, and having his suspicions confirmed when he felt her breasts press into the contours of his back through the thin material of his shirt.

"Zoro-san, are you having trouble falling asleep?", whispered Robin.

"N-no, I just, I'm not really tired right now.", lied the swordsman as he tried to ignore the growing warmth spreading inside of him at having Robin's thinly-clothed body pressed against him.

"If having me beside you is making you uncomfortable, I can sleep on the floor or wake Franky up an-", started the woman sadly as she made to leave the bed.

"No!", whispered the swordsman harshly, quickly turning over to grip the raven-haired woman's hand under the sheets, stopping her movement. "I'm mean, don't leave, it's not like that.", assured Zoro, his body achingly aware of his fingers intertwined with the archaeologist's long ones and their chests pressing against each other. "I don't mind having you sleep with me, I'm just...really cold.", finished the green-haired teen lamely. He was thankful that the room was almost completely black, otherwise he was sure Robin's sharp, knowing eyes would be able to look at his face and tell he wasn't telling her the actual reason. _At least it's kinda true, I have goosebumps on my arms even if they're not from the temperature. _

"Would this help?", asked the blue-eyed woman, coyly, all the previous hurt gone from her voice. Zoro froze when he felt the historian's thin arms wrap around his chest, pulling him flush against her soft form as her legs tangled with his. "Is this better, Zoro?", asked Robin, her warm breath tickling the swordsman's now extremely sensitive skin as she whispered in his ear.

"Uh, y-yeah.", stuttered Zoro, as he tried to move his hands to rest on the woman's back as they held each other. Sliding his arms around her body, Zoro tried to simply return the embrace, resting his hands on what he thought was Robin's back as they settled down for sleep. _Oh crap., _thought the swordsman as his fingers felt the lacy hem of the woman's dress and his hands inadvertently cupped the soft, round flesh of her bottom.

"I would recommend holding off on that until we're 'alone' in bed, Zoro-kun.", teased Robin, an airy giggle escaping her throat as she pressed her face into his neck.

Zoro blushed at the friction Robin's laugh caused between them as he responded, "I didn't mean to do that, Woman."

"Of course not, Mr. Swordsman.", whispered the woman, the same infuriatingly superior tone in her voice.

"Stop playing around. I told you it was an accident.", insisted the young man harshly.

"Maybe you should move your hands then.", said Robin calmly.

Zoro stared at her confusedly before her meaning sunk in. He quickly moved his hands up to her shoulder blades, realizing he hadn't moved them at all during their exchange. _Great, now she probably thinks I'm just trying to feel her up like that stupid Love Cook would. _"I'm sorry, Robin, I didn't me-", apologized the swordsman, before being interrupted by the historian's lips pressing against his cheek.

"Good night, Zoro.", said the archaeologist, snuggling closer against his body and tucking her head beneath his chin.

"Um, night, Robin.", replied Zoro, grateful that the archaeologist was apparently letting his mishap slide, at least for now. _I'll talk to her in the morning...about everything., _thought the green-haired teen, leaning his head down so that his face pressed into Robin's soft, raven locks and inhaling the intoxicating floral scent she seemed to always carry before he easily drifted off.

A/N: So this will be three chapters since I decided to lengthen a few points, hope you all enjoy. Thanks to **eLf and zilkah **for reviewing, I'm glad you both enjoyed the first chapter and hope that this one met your expectations as well. :)


	3. Waking Up to a Relationship

"Mm, super morning.", said the shipwright, jumping out of his bed and stretching. "I am so ready to start kicking butt, those other competitors don't stand a chance when I'm well-rested and full of cola, haha.", said the large man as he threw a couple of punches. "Hey gu-" Franky quieted down after turning to face his new companions and seeing they were still sleeping soundly. Walking to the front of the bed, the carpenter looked on with a knowing smirk at the trio's current positions. Chopper was sprawled out on top of the covers near the end of the mattress, probably to keep from getting overheated with all his fur, but the other two were pressed tightly against each other with only their upper bodies exposed. _So Zoro-bro and Nico Robin are a couple. I wonder why no one told me that, eh, they probably just assumed that a mature romantic like me would catch on. It is pretty obvious with them making eyes at each other all the time. _Stepping closer, the shipwright gently lifted the tiny doctor into his large arms, cradling him close as he left the room silently. _I 'll let the lovebirds have some time to themselves. That must of sucked not being able to be together with me and the little guy in there all night, I'm sure they'll appreciate this., _thought Franky as he headed down the hallway to see if any of his other friends were awake.

_Mm, that was a nice sleep., _thought Zoro, pressing his face deeper into the pillow. _Hmm, this bed is really warm...and it smells nice...kinda like...Rob- _The swordsman's eyes snapped open as his mind fully awakened and the events of last night came crashing back. Zoro was about to sit up from his laying position when he noticed the unfamiliar pressure on his body, looking down he saw the archaeologist resting peacefully against him. Somehow during the night she had ended up with her lower body between his legs, her head laying against his chest and her arms still wrapped tightly around his torso. The young man blushed at the intimate embrace he must have maintained with the historian throughout the night, and strangely proud that she felt comfortable enough to sleep in his arms. _I've never seen her like this, so peaceful. She's beautiful., _thought the swordsman, his hand reaching out to stroke the woman's raven hair, causing her to stir.

He watched as the archaeologist's blue eyes slowly opened, blinking up at him as her sleep wore off. "Morning."

"Good morning, Mr. Swordsman, I assume you're not cold anymore.", teased the woman, tightening her arms around his chest. "If not, perhaps we can continue what you started last night, hmm."

"I-I told you that was an accident.", stuttered the blushing man, his face reddening even more so as the historian giggled at him.

"Fufufu, I'm only teasing, Zoro-kun. I know you're much too innocent to try and take advantage of me.", said Robin as she sat up slightly against his chest, bringing her hands to his burning face. "You look so cute with pink cheeks.", added the raven-haired woman, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Tch, who are you calling innocent, Woman? I'm not some little kid.", argued Zoro, his anger momentarily overriding his embarrassment as Robin removed herself from his embrace.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Zoro-kun."

"I told you, I'm not innocent.", yelled the swordsman, climbing off the bed after her.

"Of course you're not.", agreed Robin, giving the young man a knowing smirk over her shoulder before turning away again.

_Tch, I'll show her., _thought the swordsman as he approached the woman from behind.Easily spinning her around, Zoro cupped her cheeks before smashing his lips against hers, letting his eyes close as he felt Robin start pushing back. He fought to keep control as he opened her mouth farther with his tongue, savoring her delicious taste as he met her own inside the wet cavern. Zoro smirked as he felt the archaeologist fall against him, her nails raking across his back as he held out as long as he could without air, making sure she got the best kiss she'd ever had. Pulling back, Zoro smirked as Robin slowly opened her eyes, bleary from the intense kiss and still leaning forward after his mouth had separated from hers.

"Who's freaking innocent, Ms. Archaeologist?", he asked cockily.

"That was quite impressive, Mr. Swordsman, you must have practiced quite a bit to get that good.", complimented Robin as she brushed her lips against his playfully.

Zoro moved his mouth to the historian's neck, trailing light kisses up the sensitive skin until he reached her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe teasingly as a moan escaped her lips before whispering to her. "Nope, just you."

"And why am I the only woman you've deemed worthy of your attention, hmm, Zoro-kun? I was under the impression that you didn't trust me.", asked Robin, stealing a kiss as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't understand, what yo-"

"About before, for not trusting you and not treating you as nakama.", replied Zoro earnestly, as he cupped the back of her head and laid it on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Zoro, but that's unnecessary. I don't blame you for not trusting me when I first joined the crew, I was a dangerous enemy until then, you were just doing your duty as first mate."

"Still, I'm sorry. I don't want you to ever feel unwelcome in the crew or like I don't care about you, okay. We're nakama, no matter what.", said the swordsman sternly.

"This is quite out of character for you, Mr. Swordsman."

"Yeah, I've been noticing that too. You seem to bring all these weird, unfamiliar feelings out of me, Robin.", laughed the green-haired teen.

"I should feel honored.", said the historian. She closed her eyes then, relishing the comforting warmth Zoro provided as they stood holding each other, dreading when they would have to let go. She smiled as she felt the swordsman brushed her bangs aside and press a kiss to her forehead. "What are we doing, Zoro-kun?"

"I was about to take you up on your suggestion of continuing last night.", answered the swordsman as bent down to slid his arm under her knees, successfully picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed. "Unless you've changed your mind about us."

"No, I just wanted to know what this is to you is all. I mean what are we to you?", asked the historian, looking into his dark eyes as he laid her down.

"I thought we already established that. We have feelings for each other, or at least I do for you.", confessed Zoro, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way about you, Zoro-kun."

"Okay, so we like each other, and you're okay with us um, you know..."

"Dating.", supplied the historian with a smirk.

"Yeah, dating."

"I think you're suppose to ask me a little more officially than that, Zoro-kun."

"Gah, Woman, do you always have to be so difficult?", sighed the swordsman as he fell onto the bed beside her. "Will you be my girlfriend, Nico Robin?", asked Zoro, pulling her on top of him.

"Hmm."

"Just say yes, Woman, so I can kiss you.", huffed the swordsman.

"Yes.", answered Robin, leaning down to capture her swordsman's lips as he ran his callused fingers up her thighs.

"Wait, why aren't Zoro and Robin with you? We need Zoro's strength to win, not to mention that loser owes me a ton of interest on his debt.", huffed Nami as she looked around at her five other crewmates.

"Oh, I thought the two of them could use some alone time after last night.", answered Franky with a smirk.

"What are you talking about, Franky? Why would Zoro and Robin want to be alone together?", asked Usopp.

"You know since they didn't get a room themselves last night, I thought the lovebirds might want t-"

"Lovebirds!?", shouted everyone but the oblivious captain who was looking absently around the lobby for something fun to play with.

"How dare you say such vile things, you crappy cyborg. Robin-chwan would never be with someone like that ignorant brute of a marimo!", yelled Sanji angrily.

"Yeah, Franky, Robin and Zoro are the most unromantic people I've even met aside from Luffy.", laughed Nami.

"They looked pretty close this morning, when I found them snuggled together on Robin's bed."

"What!?"

"Will ya stop all the yelling? I just assumed they were a couple after seeing that and the way they're always making eyes at each other, and how Zoro-bro gets all jealous if Nico Robin's talking with other guys.", said the shipwright, holding his hands up. "I guess I was wrong though."

"I'll kill that crappy swordsman! How dare he force himself into the oasis of Robin-chwan's bed!", yelled the chef, sparks flying off of him.

"Maybe Zoro was just cold and Robin was warming him up.", offered Chopper naively as he held back the raging cook in his heavy point.

The other pirates blushed at the unintended implications of the reindeer's statement.

"That doesn't make any sense. Zoro was the one always saying he didn't trust Robin up until we rescued her at Enies Lobby, why would he suddenly want to snuggle up with her?", wondered Usopp.

"Robin is really pretty, maybe he just wanted to...", started Nami, too embarrassed to finish her statement. "I'll kill him if he's trying to use my big sister for his own stupid needs though."

"Yeah, but Zoro's been around pretty women before and never showed any interest. I mean has he ever tried anything with you, Nami?"

"Nope, not once. In fact I wasn't even sure he was interested in girls until now.", confessed the navigator.

"Exactly, it doesn't make sense.", said the sniper as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, here they come, so you can ask them yourselves.", said the carpenter, pointing towards the elevator where the pair was talking with their captain.

The crew silenced as they watched the trio approach their circle, eyeing the supposed couple suspiciously as they looked for some telltale sign of a relationship.

"Hey guys, guess what. Zoro and Robin are dates!", said the rubberman excitedly.

"Dating, Luffy.", corrected Robin with a smile.

"Yeah, dating. Isn't that great?"

"What!?", shouted the group again. Except Franky who had already suspected that much.

"I told you.", said the blue-haired man. "But good for you two, this is super!", said the cyborg as he struck his signature pose.

"No, Robin-chwan! Why? Why would you date some filthy brute like him?", cried the chef as he sagged to floor in Chopper's arms.

"Maybe because she has good taste in men, Love Cook.", shot back Zoro threateningly.

"I didn't ask you, Marimo. I bet you did something like threaten her to make her agree to this.", argued Sanji.

Zoro unsheathed Wado just as the chef raised his leg to attack only to be stopped by dozen of hands restraining them.

"Sanji-san, Zoro-kun did no such thing to me, and I would appreciate you to not make such accusations again.", said the archaeologist calmly as she released her powers on both men. Pulling the swordsman's arm against her chest and laying her head on his shoulder she continued. "We both have mutual feelings for one another and with Luffy's blessing have decided to pursue a relationship."

"Anything else, or can we go win that prize money so that we don't starve to death by this time next week?", asked the swordsman as he looked around at his nakama.

"I'll want the full story later, but right now winning that seventy-five million is more important.", answered Nami. "I expect every detail, Robin."

"Fufufu, of course, Nami-chan.", laughed the historian as the younger girl grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "You let me know if that idiot tries anything, and I'll make sure he 'pays'.", said the navigator threateningly, her eyes in the shapes of beris.

"Don't worry, Zoro-kun would never do that.", assured Robin, shooting a glance over her should at the green-haired teen as he followed behind them with the rest of the men. She smirked as his eyes raised up after a few seconds to meet her azure ones, his cheeks tinging at having been caught staring at her backside. "He's sweet.", finished the woman, turning back to the cartographer.

"Now this I gotta hear later. Roronoa Zoro, sweet?", laughed the redhead. "I just hope he doesn't get distracted by you and wins us that prize money."

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter took longer, I changed it around a few times before I had an endgame that I liked. Hope you enjoyed this story and thanks for reviewing **megaME and zilkah.**


End file.
